Sighborg Y
}} is a Rank B, Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Wandroid tribe, and the Uwanosora tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Sighborg Y is a humanoid-looking, green-colored robot with a blank, expressionless face. His body has an orange crescent screwed onto his back. His arms are tube-like, and his yellow hands are shaped like teardrops. A yellow gem resides in his white center. He has orange legs with pointy feet. Sighborg Y wears a name tag that says . His Soultimate, Belly Button Beam, turns people and other Yo-kai into other Kai-borgs. He can fly with his crescent propeller on his back, but he is too heavy to lift off the ground. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Sighborg Y can randomly be found in stationary locations throughout towns in Springdale and BBQ. When spoken to by the player, a mysterious voice prompts the player to battle Sighborg Y. Upon defeating Sighborg Y, the announcer will inform the player if it was the real Sighborg Y If it is, then the player will befriend him; however, if it is not, then it will be revealed to have been either Sighborg T, Sighborg W, or Sighborg S. They will bestow the player a random item. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Sighborg Y can rarely be obtained as a Clu-T-fact memo in Yamada's Labyrinth. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 }}|55-121||}} }}|50-110|Lightning|}} }}||||Reduces a foe's SPD by making its joints move robotically.}} }}|140|||Fires a beam full of individuality at the column in front.}} }}||||Turns foes hit by Soultimate Moves into Kai-borgs.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Loafing: "..." * Attacking: "Y attacks!" and "Y is here!"* * Mysterious Announcer: "Is that the real Sighborg Y?" *Sighborg Y does not speak himself; the accompanying mysterious voice does for him. In the anime Etymology "Android Yamada" is taken from the English word android, and the Japanese surname Yamada, which is commonly used as a placeholder name, similar to "Smith" in English. "Sighborg Y" is a combination of "sigh" and "cyborg", with "Y". The Y likely stands for "Yamada". Origin Sighborg Y is based on a design that was submitted for the second Yo-kai Contest in Japan. Trivia *Designed by Souta Fukushima, Sighborg Y is one of the two winning submissions for the second Yo-kai Contest held in 2015 in Japan. The other winning submission is Horizontail. * Sighborg Y's "random" nicknames are: Yamada, Yammy, Droidy, and Borg. *Interestingly, the narrator in his mini corners is the same person who provides his in-battle dialogue in the game. *When his medal is put inside the Yo-kai Blaster during a battle, the announcer won't say the tribe's name like with other Yo-kai. Instead, he says, It's Sighborg Y! *There is a glitch where if a Yo-kai turns into Sighborg Y while charging up their Soultimate, it will look like Sighborg Y is doing a different Soultimate. **This glitch was fixed in the localized version of Yo-kai Watch 3. In other languages Category:Wandroid Tribe Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Fan Made Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Android Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai